


Tyrelliot Foreign Student!au

by clone_club



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, foreign student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clone_club/pseuds/clone_club
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell is failing English Class. When his parents realize, they send him to New York to his wealthy uncle, where he can practice speaking English.  The swedish boy doesn't necessarily like it very much in the US, until he meets Elliot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrelliot Foreign Student!au

Tyrell's POV   
"Because we wrote a test last period, we are now starting with a fresh topic. As you all should know, segregation was present throughout the United States. Can anyone of you give me an example of how African Americans were treated unequally compared to the Whites?" The hands of several students were raised. "Oh come on, just five of you know an example? I'm sure that more of you know at least one."    
Tyrell was sitting in the last row of the huge classroom. English was definitely his least favorite subject, so he wasn't paying much attention to the teacher. Instead, he was staring at Joanna, his girlfriend who was sitting two rows in front of him. Her brunette hair covered most of her back, so he couldn't see her clearly, but every few minutes, she looked back at him and smiled. She sure was beautiful.   
"What about you, Mr Wellick?" Tyrell was thrown from his thoughts by his teacher.   
"Sorry, I didn't understand the question."    
"If you would have payed attention, you would have understood it. If you would, in general, listen to what I am saying, you would also have passed the test." The whole class started to laugh. Was he even allowed to do this? Telling the entire class that he failed?    
Before Tyrell could react, the teacher turned around and walked back to his desk. "Before we really start to discuss the topic, we'll watch a short film. This way, you already know the basics. Afterwards, I will hand out your tests."    
The teacher turned on the TV and the movie began but Tyrell didn't even pay attention for a second. He was worried about what his parent will say when they find out about another bad grade in English. He decided to not tell them. They would find out eventually anyway. By the time the report cards are given out, they would know. 


End file.
